Sky's Sixth Form
by francescalavin
Summary: The first Sarah Jane Adventures and Skins crossover, please give it chance. Sky and Sarah Jane move to Bristol due to an accident, but things could become great for Sky, or very weird. Rated M for swearing and sex basically.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Sarah Jane were sitting in the attack, things were getting boring recently. We were just sitting around waiting for Mr. Smith to tell us something. I was reading a magazine mum was looking through some books or something, it was just so boring.  
"I'm getting a bit tired, Mum. I think I'm gonna read this in bed." I stood up and went to my room.

The next morning was boring, I was sitting at the table reading the same magazine and eating a bowl of cornflakes, no sugar 'cause mum said I'd get hyper or something. She baby's me a lot now that Clyde and Rani have gone to uni as well.  
"Sky, could you come in here a second?" mum called from the living room, I went in and she was hovering about the middle of the room, she looked strange.  
"What is it mum? Is everything okay?" I walked closer to her.  
"Sit down Sky." I sat on the sofa and she sat next to me, she took my hands and a tear came to her eye.  
"Mum? What's going on you're scaring me now."  
"I just had a phone call from Luke's university." she squeezed my hands a littler tighter. "It's Luke, he's had an accident."  
"He's dead isn't he?" I stood up.  
"No, no, Sky, he's just... Well he's in a coma."  
"Well, we have to go to Oxford and see him!" I started to walk towards the door.  
"We will go and see him, but after school, and he's not in Oxford, he was on a research trip in Bristol. But don't you worry, he'll be okay! You go to school and we'll go as soon as your back." she said. I looked at her, and she smiled lightly as me, I couldn't cry.  
"Okay, I'll see you after school then, bye mum." I left her in the living room, I grabbed the magazine from the kitchen table and stuffed it in my school bag. I said bye to mum again and then I left.

I walked to school as fast as I could because I thought that the sooner I got there, the sooner I'd get home and I'd be able to see Luke. I hoped he was okay.  
The say dragged on, long lessons, boring subjects, I stared at the clock the whole day and counted the minutes 'til 3.20 pm. When the bell finally rang, I shot out of my seat and ran out of the school, I ran the whole way home and mum was putting a suitcase in the boot of the car.  
"I packed a bag for you." she took my school bag from me and stuffed it in the boot with the suitcases.  
The car ride to bristol was long and boring, like everyday with mum. But finally we got there and we were allowed straight into the hospital to see my big brother. Before we went in, a nurse came towards me and mum.  
"Hi, you must be Sarah Jane and Sky." she shook mums hand.  
"Can we see him now?" I asked, without letting her shake my hand.  
"I'll take you through in a minute, but before I do, I must warn you that he has had some dreadful injuries and I'm required to ask you to brace yourselves." she lead us through some double doors and then through another door. We saw Luke lying there, limp and mangled. Mum broke down in tears, but I couldn't cry because of the electricity. One side of his face was all yellow and blue. he had a bandage around his forehead. I turned to the nurse.  
"Can I wait outside?" I asked. Mum was still crying over Luke, she went to hold his hand.  
"Yes, of course, I'll sit with you." we left the room and sat on some seats outside of Luke's room.  
"What exactly happened to him?" I asked the nurse.  
"He was in a very serious car crash."  
"Was anyone else hurt?" I fiddled with my fingers.  
"Other people involved in the accident were as fortunate to only walk away with a few cuts and bruises, your brother was not so fortunate." I hung my head and the nurse comforted me.  
About an hour later mum came out of Luke's room and sat on the other side of me, she looked at the nurse and the nurse got up and left. Mum's eyes were red but she was putting on a face for me.  
"The doctor's are saying that it's going to be a long recovery process." she says.  
"If he recovers." I mumble.  
"Oh Sky don't talk like that, it'll be okay. But what I'm trying to tell you is that we're going to have to stay here for a bit."  
"What? Like, move to Bristol?" I look at mum.  
"Yes, I've found us a flat and Gita and Haresh are getting the movers to bring some of our stuff down."  
"Okay, I understand. We have to be here for Luke." I take a deep breath.  
"You're so strong." she kisses my forehead and we smile at eachother.  
"I'm going to drive you to our new home and I need to be able to trust you to look after yourself there for a few nights, just until I feel comfortable leaving Luke, is that okay?" I'm completley against the idea, but mum need me so I agree and we drive to the new flat, she shows me around a bit and leaves my to sort things out. She's packed some food so I put it away in the new kitchen. I lie down on the red sofa and slowly drift off to sleep.  
I hear my mobile phone ringing and I open my eyes. It's morning. I answer my phone and it's mum.  
"Morning, how are you? How's Luke?" I ask.  
"Morning sweetie, I'm fine, Luke's condition hasnt changed but we'll be okay, now I'm ringing because social services have been in touch, and they've said that because you're in your first year of A-levels, that it's very important that you're educated-"  
"What?!" I shout.  
"Sky, I know it sounds ridiculous but you could be taken off me if you dont go to school so I've enrolled you at Round View Sixth Form College, it's just down the road a bit." Again, I think this idea is stupid, but I have to do it for mum and Luke.  
"Okay, but what about uniform?" I was still in my Park Vale clothes.  
"You dont have to wear uniform there."  
"Okay." I look at my watch, it's 7.20 am. "I better get ready then. Bye." I don't wait for her to say good bye to my, I just hang up. I have a shower and I put on the only decent clothes mum has packed me. I wore a black skater-skirt and a purple button up blouse. It's september so I won't be too cold, but just incase I put on my trench coat as well. I dry my hair and do my make-up. I don't look too bad, just tired. I put on my Doc Martens and head out the door. Mum has texted me directions to the college. I walk past a bus stop right outside my new sixth-form, and a girl catches my eye. She has red hair and a cute smile, which is aimed at me. A blonde girl goes over to her and they kiss. I smiled at them both as they enjoyed eachother's company. I'd never seen any gay people in real-life, i'd only been alive for a few years anyway. But love is love. I walked into the school and was lightly pulled aside by an odd looking man.  
"Hello, I'm Doug." he shook my hand. "You must be Sky, follow me." I assumed he was the head teacher or something, we walked down a few busy corridors and took me into an office, there was a girl sitting on the desk.  
"Hi Doug!" she said.  
"Hello Pandora, this is Sky, it's her first day, could you show her the ropes?" Pandora jumped off the desk and hugged me tight.  
"Sure! Howdy doody Sky, I'm Pandora! Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room and down the corridors which was now empty, every now and then she's point to different doors and say "and this is where we.." and then say what the room was for. After a long a confusing tour, we came to a classroom and we went inside.  
"Hi Josie, sorry we're late, Doug asked me to show the new girl round." she shoved me to the front of the room, "this is Sky!"  
"Hi." I said nervously. A boy on the front row whisteld at me. I slapped him hard across the face, Clyde told me that if anyone ever whistled at me like that I should just slap them. Everybody burst into a huge roar of laughter, but not the boy I slapped of course. I decided to leave the room and I could hear footsteps behind me.  
"Pandora, please can I be alone?" I said.  
"I'm not Pandora." a girl said. I turned around and it was the red-headed girl from the bus-stop. "Hi I'm Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and I went for a long walk, she told me all about herself and all about Pandora, and the boy I slapped who was called James but everyone called him Cook, she told me about her twin sister Katie, she told me about her friends JJ, Freddie, Effy, Thomas, and she told me about who loved who and every detail about herself, except one.  
"And what about her?" I asked.  
"Who?"  
"Your girlfriend. Tell me about her." she seemed to be avoiding that topic.  
"Her name's Naomi, she's cool, a bit dull sometimes though."  
"And do you love eachother?" I was curious, I'd always been curious about love and relationships, I'd had a few boyfriends myself, but I'd never been in love."  
"Yeah." she said it weirdly.  
"You don't sound like you do, tell me what loves like, I want to know." she laughed at me.  
"It's lovely, it's good to have someone to talk to about things, it's just really nice. And the sex is wonderful." she looked at me. "Oh come on." she could tell by my face that I was a bit shocked by this. "You've had sex right?" we had both stopped walking by then. There was a long awkward silence. "Wow Sky, you're 17, you need to get out more." we started walking again.  
"Well,I don't think I've found the right guy yet."  
"Why does there need to be a right guy?" she giggled.  
"Well, I- I don't know." I said.  
"Have you had your first kiss?"  
"I've been kissed on the cheek by my ex-boyfriend, but it was nothing really, beside I wouldnt even know how to kiss."  
"How can you not know how to kiss?" she started to laugh at me. We sat down on the bus stop that I saw her on. "Do you want me to show you?" she asked.  
"But I'm not gay."  
"Exactly, it won't mean anything because I have a girlfriend and your straight."  
"But-"  
"Come on, don't be a pussy, it's easy." She leaned in and whispered "Just close your eyes." I pushed her back gently.  
"Okay, but can we do it somewhere more...private?" she laughed at me again and took my hand and we went to the back field of the college behind a tree.  
"Are you ready now?" she asked.  
"Uh.. Okay." she leaned in again and started whispering.  
"So, you just close your eyes and-" before she finished are lips were touching, out eyes were closed. It felt nice, after a few seconds we pulled apart. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she smiled cheekily.  
"No, it was good. Was it? Did I do it right?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, it was good! Do want to try the next step?" she asked.  
"What's the next step?" I was confused, it was all new to me.  
"Some people call it french kissing, but we can just call it snogging." she was looking right into my eyes.  
"Sure, okay, but this doesn't mean anything does it?" I was a bit worried.  
"No, this is just a friend helping a friend, now, lean in again, close your eyes." and before i knew it we were kissing again, this time it was a lot nicer, it was amazing. We were slowly leaning back and then I was lying on my back and she was on top of me. We pulled apart and we smiled at eachother.  
"Well done, Sky!" we sat up and Emily stood up and helped me up too.  
"Thanks Em." The bell rang. "Oh, is it break time?"  
"Yeah, let's go, I want you to meet everyone." we walked off together and went to the common room. When we walked in, there was a group of people sitting on two sofa's opposite eachother, Cook, the boy I slapped was there along with Emily's girlfriend and all her other friends that she told me about. Pandora ran in all out of breath.  
"Sky, where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she fell back onto a bean bag.  
"Oh right, sorry Pandora, I was with Emily, she was showing me around a bit and she was trying to make me feel better 'cause I was a bit nervouse and stuff."  
"Bet you were." Cook said, rubbing his face where I hit him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for slapping you Cook, it's just my friend told me to do that if someone ever whistled at me, I'm really sorry"  
"Ah it's alright baby cakes." I didn't know what he meant so I just ignored it.  
"Anyway, this is Sky everyone!" Emily said, "Sky, this is Freddie, Effy, JJ, Thomas, and you know Panda, and my girlfriend naomi and Cook." they all said hi to me.  
"Hi guys."  
"Sit down, Sky, join us." Thomas said, he had a different accent. I sat down next to Cook and Emily sat on Naomi's lap and they kissed. It felt weird to sit next to them while they were kissing, I don't really know why but it did.  
"So Sky, there's a party tomorrow night if you want to come, it's at my house, Em'll take you there, bring booze if you can." Effy said.  
"I can't, I've got to-" the bell interrupted me and everyone left for there lesson, I looked in my new planner that Doug gave me and it said I had a free so I decided to take a nap for half an hour or so, I lay down on the sofa and shut my eyes. I woke up, what felt like seconds later, to the school bell again, Emily was there when I woke up.  
"Morning sunshine, you've been asleep since break, it's the end of the day now." she chuckled.  
"Seriously? Oh my god I've gotta get home, mum'll be back." I got up and ran down the corridor.  
"Sky, wait up!" Emily caught up with me, "I'll come with you." we both ran home together and I explained that I need to sort things out for mum because of Luke being in hospital.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Emily waited with me while I waited for mum to come home. The door knocked. I opened it and mum was there.  
"Hello darling, is everything okay? how was college?" she kept rambling on but then she saw Emily.  
"Hi Miss Smith, I'm Emily, Sky's friend." Mum looked at my funny.  
"Hello Emily, nice to meet you." they shook hands. I felt awkward, I didn't like mum meeting Emily, I don't know why.  
"Well, I guess I better go then." Em picked up her bag and headed for the door.  
"No that's okay, why don't you stay for tea?" mum asked, I felt even more awkward.  
"Um, okay."

It wasn't really tea, we just sat on the sofa playing the radio eating a Dominoes Pizza. Of course my awkward mother Sarah Jane Smith decided to sit right between us. None of us were speaking for ages but then Emily put her plate down.  
"Well, I should go now, I'm meant to be home by half 6. Thanks for having me Sarah Jane, and thanks for the pizza." she stood up and smiled at us. "Sky, do you want to walk to school with me tomorrow? I walk past here in the morning so I could call for you." she picked up her bag.  
"Uh, yeah okay, that'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow." I got up and opened the door for her, there was an awkward moment at the door and then we just laughed and hugged eachother.  
"Bye" we both said, and I shut the door behind her. I walked back over to mum.  
"How is he mum?" I sat down next to her. I felt bad because I had a friend over without asking at such a bad time in our lives.  
"He's okay, same as yesterday." she was still eating.  
"Are we going to go and see him tonight?" I asked.  
"No not tonight, we need to sort out the flat." she put her plate on the floor and stood up she went to the door. "Gita and Haresh said they'd be here around sixish with our stuff. So could you just go and wait outside for them?" she opened the door and I went through it and I went to wait outside. It was pouring down with rain so I stood under the awning, I looked either side of me and I saw a soaking wet Emily trying to light a cigarette!  
"Emily!" I shouted her name but she didn't hear me. So I ran over to her and took her hand, we ran back under the awning. "You smoke?" I asked, "Aren't you a bit young for that?" she looked at me funny.  
"Yeah but, whatever. It takes away the stress." she managed to light it.  
"What stress?" I asked. She didn't answer for a bit.  
"Well, I don't know, with Naomi, things are weird. But you know. Life's shit we've just got to put up with it." she took a puff, she swears a lot. I never swear, Luke never swears, neither do Clyde and Rani. "Do you want to try some?" she asked.  
"No thanks, I think I've tried enough new things today." we both laughed together. After a while the rain stopped so Emily went home. I waited for Gita and Haresh and they showed up at about half 6. In a Giant moving van.  
"Hello Sky sweetie! Awh darling, I'm so sorry to hear about Luke, we've contacted Rani, she said her and Clyde are going to come down to see him on friday." she kissed my head. "Now help us get these boxes upstairs. I went to the back of the truck and there weren't many boxes there, mum must have decided to leave all the big furniture at home, we had beds and things in the flat already. I took two boxes and stacked them on top of eachother and took them to the flat, I left them by the door and mum came down to help to, we got all the boxes upstairs, thanked them for helping us and they went home. I told mum that Rani and Clyde were coming on friday.  
"Mum, I'm tired, could we unpack tomorrow? I'm really tired, I'll unpack the box with the sheets in and make our beds, there's two bedrooms." I stood up.  
"Sure, yes. I'll come to bed in a minute to, I'll just make some tea."  
"Okay." I got the bed sheets out of the box and made mums bed, then made mine and climbed in. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, realising I was still in my clothes but I didn't care. I saw I had a text from Emily. She must have added her number while I wasn't looking. I smiled at her name on my screen. I opened the text message. It said 'I had a nice day with you sky,you're weird but you're cool'. I replied saying 'You're weird but cool too, thanks for teaching me those things :) see you in the morning, good night em', I got a reply saying 'goodnight sky:)x'. I put my phone on the table by the bed and went straight to sleep, the alarm on my phone woke me up at 7:00, which meant Emily would be here in 1 hour. I jumped out of bed and went to go make myself some toast, I checked if mum was awake but she was fast asleep on the sofa with her phone in her hand, I covered her in a blanket. I ate my toast and jumped in and out of the shower as fast as I could. I went out into the living room again and found the box that said 'sky's clothes' I doug out my black skinny jeans a blue t-shirt, I put on my silver locket that I got from Luke for my 16th birthday. It was in my jeans pocket. I did my make up, and picked up my school bag. I looked in the mirror, I decided my hair looked okay so I didnt brush it. I smiled at myself. I looked out the window and I could see Em heading towards the flat block so I slipped on my boots and left for college with Em. When I got out the front door of the building she was just coming up outside. We smiled at eachother and started the short walk.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided when we walked through the doors of the building that I was actually going to to my lessons today, yesterday I ran out of one of them, the next one I skipped with Emily, and I slept throught the last few! I looked in my planner and it said that I have Media Studies.  
"What do you have first?" Emily asked me as we walked into the common room and sat down next to Cook. He put his arm round me and Emily laughed, so I just ignored it and let him leave it there.  
"I've got Media." I replied.  
"So I have I!" Emily said, I heard other voices saying too and I turned around and all of Emily's gang were there. We sat around talking for a bit. I could feel Cook's arm moving down my back and then he had his hand right above my bum and I was about to say something but the bell rang and he got up and then I did and we all walked to Media together. The classroom looked empty but we filled it up. Naomi sat next to Emily so I was left to sit next to Cook at the back of the room. I looked at him and he winked at me. It was an awkward hour because all he did was stare at me and at the end he ran his hand up my leg but I slapped him away and asked the teacher to go to the toilet. It was weird, nobody had ever treated me like that. I think I liked Cook. I don't know why really, he was just different. I splashed my face with water and went back to class, a few minutes later the bell rang and I had a free lesson next. I went to sit in the common room and texted mum to see how Luke was. Cook sat next to me.  
"Sorry." he said. We looked at eachother.  
"It's okay."  
"I just thought, well I dont really know but I am sorry, I promise."  
"It's fine Cook seriously, I was just a bit surprised because I didn't think you wanted that, or wanted me." I fiddled with my fingers.  
"Who wouldn't want you? You're beautiful." I was shocked.  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
"Yeah, you are. You're georgeous." he was so strange, but so charming. I could feel myself going red.  
"Thanks Cook, you're georgeous too." I was being weird. He laughed at me.  
"So you coming to Effy's tonight?"  
"I'm not sure, I'm meant to go see my brother and help my mum sort out the new flat. He's in hospital so I think my mum's gonna be spending most of her time there, so I want to help her out with things and-" he kissed me. Right in the middle of my sentence. It wasn't just kissing it was snogging, and it was amazing. I'm not sure how long it lasted but it was long. Afterwards he just smiled and laughed and then he got up and walked away. I sat there staring at the back of him. I was smiling. Emily came in with Naomi and they sat down opposite me. I didn't notice them at first.  
"Someone's in love!" Naomi said.  
"What? What do you mean?" I looked away from him.  
"Cook. You obviously fancy him!" Emily said.  
"Well-" I started to say.  
"Look how red she's going!" I decided from this that I didn't really like Naomi.  
"Yes okay, I do like him. He's sweet, and I'm going to Effy's with him tonight." I left. I was annoyed at Emily because she was supposed to be my friend, maybe she was was just showing off for Naomi. I went into the toilets.  
"Sky, are you in here?" Emily came in and saw me standing by the sinks. "I'm sorry Sky, I didn't mean to upset you, are you really going with Cook tonight?"  
"Yeah, why should it matter anyway?" I walked out of the room but she followed me.  
"Well, it doesn't it's just, well he's not your type." I turned around to look at her.  
"Em, you've been a good friend to me since I got here, but you don't me well enough to know my type, to be honest I don't even know my type."  
She didn't answer me. I felt something when I looked at her, I felt something for her. I realised that she was my type. I didn't know what to do so I just walked away from her. I went to all my classes and sat in the toilets at lunch, I didn't want to see anyone. Especially Emily. At the end of the day when I got to the front entrance of my block of flats, Emily was standing there, under the awning smoking a cigarette again. I walked over to her.  
"Hi, are you ready to try some?" She asked me, I didn't even think about it, I knew it helped releive stress so I took it from her fingers and took a deep puff of it. I coughed for ages.  
"I think that's enough for me." I just stood looking at her and she looked at me, we laughed at eachother and I invited her in. It was impossible to stay angry at her. We lay on my bed and we just talked for ages, she said sorry again, about Cook, I forgave her.  
"Oh my God." I sat up, so did Emily.  
"What is it?" She asked me.  
"What am I gonna wear to Effy's?"  
"Come on, we're going to mine, you can borrow something." We got up and I left a note for mum and told her I was spending the night at Emily's because I didn't like being alone in the flat. We got a bus to Emily's and when we got up to her bedroom, Katie was there.  
"Hi Katie." I made her jump.  
"Oh, hey Sky, are you going to Effy's?" she asked.  
"Yeah I'm going with Cook."  
"You're going with Cook?"  
"Yeah, he-"  
"You, and Cook?"  
"Yeah, he asked me today."  
"Oh my God are you fucking?"  
"Shit, no, no way." I said.  
"Sky, I don't think I've heard you swear before!" Emily laughed.  
"Oh yeah, shit. Fuck! Oh my God where is this coming from."  
"I think I've been a bad influence on you, sorry." Emily said, we all stood there laughing.  
"Katie? Can you make Sky look hot for tonight? I gotta ring Naomi." Emily left the room and Katie smiled at me in a way the made me nervous.  
"I don't wanna wear anything too out there, I don't want to look like a slut to everyone, 'cuz I'm new and that." I sat on the bed.  
"Don't worry babe, you'll look great in this!" she pulled out a purple body cone skirt and a black crop t-shirt.  
"Katie, I can't wear that! It's not, it's not me!" I took the clothes from her.  
"Awh, don't be a kill joy, Cook'll die for you in that."  
I liked the idea of that, so I hesitantly agreed to it. Once I had the outfit on I stood next to Katie and we looked in the mirror, she was wearing peach pink shorts and a leapord print crop-top that was really revealling.  
"You look good." I said, "I look a bit weird though."  
"Don't be stupid you look amazing! But I'm not being funny, you're a bit pale, but that's fine we can just fake tan you!"  
"Oh, I don't kn-" I started to say but Emily walked in.  
"Are we fake tanning now?" she said, so I agreed to let them tan me because I didn't want to be left out.

We were all stood infront of the mirror in out underwear ready to tan, I couldn't help but look at Emily's body while Katie did the back of her legs, I noticed her looking at me a few times as well, she smiled at me.  
"There, now we're beautiful bronze godesses!" Katie says, "okay, I'm gonna get the booze from downstairs so we can start the pre drinks. Don't put your clothes on yet because your tan will smudge." Me and Emily were alone, standing in the middle of the room in our bras and pants. I'd been waiting to ask Emily this question since we got here 2 hours ago.  
"Emily, do you think you could show me how to kiss again before tonight? I wanna-" Before I could finish she kissed me, she put hands on my bum to avoid smudging my tan, I put my hands on her head, but soon enough my hands were on her bum too. This kiss was much better than the one she showe me before, and much better than my kiss with Cook. It scared me though because I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with her, or, well I didn't know what I wanted. We pulled away from eachother and did nothing.  
"I'm just gonna, get some glasses for the drinks." she left and Katie came in.  
"Okay, I've got vodka, wine, beer, everything, what do you want?" she asked.  
"Um, I don't know, I've never really drunk before, I mean I had some wine at my brothers 21st, but that was it."  
"Okay, well, just have some shots with us so we stay at the same pace yeah? If you don't like the taste just wash it down with some wine or beer 'cuz they're not as strong."  
"Sure."  
Emily came in with cups and shot glasses, her and katie put the stuff on the dresser.  
"Okay, it's been ten minutes now so we can put out clothes on and do out make up and stuff." Katie said. I put on my borrowed outfit and let Katie put on my make up. "What size shoe are you Sky?"  
"A 6 but I can just wear my boots." I said, but Katie insistied I wear her 6 inch black wedges.  
"See," we all looked in the mirror again, "you look great! we all do!" Emily said.  
"Okay, time for drinks!" the doorbell rang. "I think that's Cook and Naomi, they said they'd come for drinks." Emily ran down and let them in, when Cook walked in he gave me a strange look, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Cook." I said, I noticed Emily and Naomi snogging in the corner.  
"You look amazing!" he walked over to me and put his hands on my waist.  
"Thanks." I took a chance and I leaned in to kiss him, and he snogged me back. When we stopped he smiled at me which made me week at the knees, he was so charming.  
"Right, let's drink!" He said enthusiastically. We all sat in a circle on the floor with three shot classes in front of each of us. I had a glass of wine as well.  
"Can we do a drinking game?" Naomi said, "Like... Never Have I Ever!"  
Everyone agreed but I didn't know what that was so I asked them.  
"Basically someone says Never Have I Ever... and then anything they want and then if you have you take a shot." Naomi said.  
"Okay, I think I get it."  
"Okay me first, never have I ever had sex!" Katie said, and everyone had a shot but me and they all laughed, I felt a bit embarrassed but we moved on. Cook was next.  
"Never have ever fingered someone." they all had another one except me and Katie.  
"Never have I ever been fingered." Emily said. They all took another one except me and Cook, and again they all laughed at me, they were getting a bit drunk too so it was really annoying.  
"You need to get out more hahaha!" Naomi said, I really didn't like her.  
"I'm just not that type of person." I tried to sound like I wasn't bothered that I was so different but I was.  
"Alright, don't worry just take your shots now and me and Katie will take our shots and then we'll have wine kay?" Cook said, so I did.  
I took the first shot and knocked it right back while holding my nose, I did the next one and the next one and I could already feel my head spinning, but I liked it. I took a sip of my wine but before I knew I was downing it. I was drunk, for the first time. And I was so happy to be with normal people for a change, instead of being around aliens all the time. We all stumbled down the stairs and caught the bus to Effy's. Most of the bus ride consisted of me and Cook snogging on the back row. Once we got to Effy's street I was walking all funny, but I had Cook's arm round me so I didn't fall. The party was like one you'd see on telly, there was people snogging in every corner, people doing drugs, dancing, loud music, everything! Cook took my hand and we went into another room where they were playing 7 minutes in heaven. I didn't know what I was doing so I joined in, I span the bottle and it landed on a girl with curly dark hair and dark skin. I asked the group of drunk and high people what happens now, Effy was there.  
"You get to go into the cupboard and do whatever you want for 7 minutes." she said.  
"Okay whatever, I stood up and took the girls hands, I was out of it. Once we got in there she poured some vodka into my mouth and I swallowed, I knew I shouldn't have anymore but I couldn't stop myself. She put the bottle down by our feet and kissed me softly.  
"I'm Jessica." she whispered in my ear and she kissed my cheek and then went back to my lips.  
"I'm Sky." She started snogging me and it was really nice, she gently pushed me against the wall and our drunk body's slid the floor. She was over me, she started to kiss me more intensly and I did the same to her. Then she did something that shocked me, but it was amazing. She slid her hand down from my shoulder on to my breast, so I did the same. I was enjoying myself. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes with a drunk smile, she kissed me again and then pulled my top off of me and undid my bra. She was kissing my body now and I just lay there, loving every second.  
"We don't have long." She reached her hand up to the door and locked it.  
She pulled my off of me and kissed further down my body, she dragged her hands from the back of my pants to the front, started to kiss my lips again and her hands went into my pants. The played around my clit and tortured me for minutes, she was still kissing me, it was all so knew to me and I was scared, but I was drunk so I let it happen. I opened my legs and she finally went inside me, she started off slow but then she would speed up, next she kissed down my body again and her head was at my waist she, used her tounge in wonderful ways that made me groan out her name. She pulled my skirt back up and we kept kissing, I realised what was supposed to happen next and I couldn't do it. I gently pushed her away and I sat up and put my clothes on.  
"I'm sorry, I've never done this before." I felt horrible. She looked at me with disgust and she left me alone in there. I came out and I sat down next to Cook again. He had a really cheeky look on his face.  
"What?" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nothing, nothing, you want something else to drink?" he asked. I tried to forget what just happened and put it behind me.  
"Yeah, yeah I do, what you got?" and he pulled out another bottle of vodka from his back pocket and put his arm round me, I opened the bottle and I must have downed about half the bottle, I was out of it. After a lot of kissing Cook suggested we get up and dance so we did.  
"Want some spliff?" he asked me as we walked into Effy's kitchen where Thomas and Pandora were kissing.  
"I don't know I've never had it before." I was nervous.  
"Ahh come on babe chill out." He made me want to do anything for him, anythigng at all. I took the joint and his light from his hand and I had a go at lighting it myself. It took a few tries but I managed it.  
"How do I do it without coughing?" I asked.  
"Just breath it in really deeply, it'll tickle your throat and make you want to cough but just ignore it." I did exactly what he said and he was right about the tickle but I persisted. I took a few puffs and then he had some and he gave it back to me.  
"I'm just gonna go find Freds, see if he wants any kay?" and he left me in the kitchen with Thomas Pandora and a massive spliff. I slowly started to feel smiley and giggly, then Emily came in. She sat and my lap with her arms round my neck and she took a puff of the spliff and then placed it back in my mouth. My hands were on her waist.  
"Having a good time?" she asked.  
"Brilliant," I blew the smoke in her face, "you?" I replied.  
"Could be better I suppose." she smiled at me. Her smile killed me.  
"How'd you mean?" she kept on smiling at me and then she leaned into me and kissed me hard. Another great kiss from great girl. We pulled apart and I stood up and took her hand, we left the party together and ran down the street holding hands with our shoes in our other hands we got the play ground down the road and we sat on top of the climbing frame. She smiled at me more so I kissed her more, and more, and more. And it happened again, she went down on me, right there in the dark on top of a climbing frame. And she was better than the girl from the cupboard when she was done she lay next me and held my hand.  
"It's okay if you're not ready."  
"No it's not, it's not fair to you." I said.  
"I don't mind honestly." She rolled on her side and faced me. "Naomi saw you come out of the cupboard with Jessica."  
"Shit," I rolled onto my side, "am I a bad person Em?" I asked her. I was so confused about how I felt.  
"No, but, well maybe in the future you should be more careful."  
"I will, but I was so fucked, I still am, but, I guess I'm just hungry now." We both rolled onto our backs again.  
"McDonalds? I'll pay." Emily said and she stood up pulling me up with her, we kissed again and walked to McDonalds hand in hand. When we in there things seemed a bit awkward.  
"Emily, I'm confused. What about Naomi? She's your girlfriend."  
"I know, I'm confused too because I really like and I shouldn't. Do you like me?" she wasn't making eye contact.  
"Yes, of course I do but I like Cook too and I feel like a slut because I came here with him and I let two other people... touch me!" I started to cry. She took my hand.  
"It's okay that you're confused, are you actually confused about your sexuality or who you like more?"  
"Both! I seem to like both sex's though, is that okay?"  
"It's not up to me who you like, but yeah, it's okay for you to like both, but, maybe you should..." she stopped.  
"Maybe I should what, Emz?"  
"Maybe you should stay away from sex and stuff until you figure out if you like me or Cook."  
"Maybe you're right."  
"But, it's also possbile that you need to work out if you definatley like both, you could try something with Cook?"  
"Can we go back to Effy's, he'll be looking for me."  
Without saying anything we left McDonalds before buying anything and went to Effy's, we split up immediatley and I went to the kitchen to find Cook, he was sitting on the table with Freddie smoking another spliff.  
"Alright sweetheart? Where you been you're missing a well good party?" he jumped off the table and came over to kiss me.  
"I just needed some for a bit, I've never drank before tonight."  
"Ahh don't worry, you'll be alright, anyway there's a first for everything," Cook said, then he started to whisper, "Maybe there's a first for us later on eh?" and then he winked at me and kissed me more. He gave me another spliff and lighter and the last thing I remember was walking into Effy's room with Panda and Effy and lying on the bed.

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, with a banging head ache and 8 missed calls from mum. It was ten past 1 in the afternoon and I was meant to go see mum and Luke in the hospital at 12. I rang mum back.  
"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you answere my calls? I rang Emily's house and her mum said you were out, you are in so much trouble Sky!" she shouted down the phone.  
"Sorry mum, we ended up going to a party and I had my phone on silent, I'm sorry."  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"I had a few sips, but not much, we stayed at Effy's and-" she interrupted.  
"You're grounded young lady." and she hung up the phone.  
"Shit." I mumbled and lay back down on the bed.  
"What is it?" It was Emily, she was lying on the floor with Naomi, they must have been there the whole night too.  
"Mum's being a bit, well, mum."  
"Oh right, you okay?" she gently picked up Naomi's asleep arm from her stomach and sat on the bed next to me.  
"Yeah, it's just, now I'm grounded." I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, "Oh my God I look horrific, what happened to Cook last night, oh my God me and that girl," I got louder, "Oh my God me and y-" Em put her hand over my mouth.  
"You didn't do anything with Cook... And you definatley didn't do anything with me got it?" she whispered, I nodded and she took her hand off my mouth.  
"Sorry, I better go." I got up and realised I was only in my bra and pants, so I put on my clothes and rushed out of Effy's. I scavenged in my purse looking for bus fare. On the bus ride home mum rang me again.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Luke's woken up, are you coming to the hospital?" she asked.  
"Well I was gonna go home first, but I'll come straight there." I hung up the phone and pressed the stop button on the bus. I thanked the bus driver as I got off, the hospital was only a block away so I carried Katie's heels in my hand and I ran bare footed to the hospital. When I arrived outside of Luke's room, I was suddenly scared to go in. The nurse from before noticed me and came into the corridor with me.  
"What happened?" she asked me and we sat down on the chairs.  
"I was at a party and I rushed off about 10 minutes ago, I didn't have to time to change because I heard he was awake."  
"Do you want to see him?" she asked.  
"Yes, but, I'm scared."  
"Why are you scared? He's your brother." she was confused, I didn't really understand myself.  
"I don't know." she stood up and held out her hand.  
"Come on, we'll go in together." I took her hand and we went in. Mum was holding Luke's hand and he smiled as soon as he saw me, I started to cry.  
"Sky!" his voice was week.  
"Hi." I took his other hand and kissed it. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Mum gave me an awful look when she saw what I was wearing.  
"Luke, we're just going to step out for a minute, we'll be right back."  
She stood up and tugged me back into the corridor and started shouting.  
"What on earth are you wearing, and what is all that muck on your face?" referring to my make up. "And you look dirty in that stupid tan."  
"I'm sorry mum, I was just trying to fit in with Emily and everyone." I started to cry more.  
"Oh, Sky, I'm sorry, you just worried me, when you didn't answer my calls and lied about where you were staying." she hugged me.  
"I didn't mean to lie, but Emily and Katie were too drunk to go anywhere so Effy let us stay at hers."  
"Sky, next time just keep me informed about where you are, okay?"  
"Okay, so I'm not grounded?"  
"No, you're not, but you have to be a bit more supportive to me and Luke for a bit." I nodded.  
"I don't like staying there alone mum." I wasn't lying this time.  
"I know, and that's why Rani's gonna stay there with you for a week or two."  
"Seriously? That'll be so cool!" I was so excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Rani and Clyde arrived the next day while I was out shopping for mum, so I didn't get to see them until they were back from the hospital in the evening.  
"Sky!" Rani said as they walked in the front door.  
"Rani! Clyde!" I jumped up from the sofa and hugged them both.  
"How are you?" Rani asked.  
"Good thanks, what about you too? Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked.  
"Yes please, yeah we're good just tired." Clyde said.  
"How is Luke doing mum?" I asked as she got three mugs out. I switched the kettle on.  
"The same as yesterday really."  
"And you mum?"  
"Yeah, yeah, stop fussing, I'm alright." She didn't look it, she was obviously over stressed, "I'm just going to lie down for a bit." and she trailed off to her room. I finished off the teas and we sat down on the sofa and just talked for a bit, they asked me about college and I told them everything, well, I left out Emily, and Cook, and the party. So there wasn't much left to tell. I was too confused about it all to discuss it with any one else.  
"So are you staying the night Clyde?" I asked.  
"Nah, I've gotta get back to Eeling, haven't seen mum in ages."  
"Oh right, when are you going?" he looked at his watch as he gulped his tea.  
"Now!" he stood up and gathered his things. "I'll see you soon guys, send my love to Luke and tell Sarah Jane I said bye." he left the flat slamming the door behind him, not long after I saw him gallavanting across the road with his suitcase in one hand and his backpack in the other.  
"So have you made any friends?" Rani asked.  
"Well sort of, I met this one girl and she has this big group of friends and I've just sort of been hovering around them while I've been here. They seem quite nice though, some of them."  
"Well that's good, when I moved to Park Vale only made 2 friends, but then they introduced me to our amazing world of aliens, and then there was you." We laughed together. Rani had a pretty smile, I'd never noticed before.  
"How long are gonna stay for?" I asked.  
"As long as Sarah Jane needs me to."  
"But what about uni?" she looked towards mums door and then started to whisper.  
"Don't tell Sarah Jane but I dropped out."  
"What? Why? You said you were loving it!"  
"Yeah and I was at first but it's just not what I hoped it would be, it's no where near as good as being in high school because I got to do all the interesting stuff all the time in your attic, but being in Cheltnham is just boring, nothing happens and my course is just teaching me stuff I already know from Sarah Jane."  
"Well, fair enough I suppose. But what are you going to do with your life?"  
"I don't know at the moment, I might just take a gap year and then take a look at some other courses. I never thought I'd want to do anything but journalism though." there was a bit of an awkward silence.  
"You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep out here tonight."  
"Awh thanks Sky, well I guess I'll go to bed now, I'm shattered, see you tomorrow." she got up and left her mug on the table.  
"Night." We said in unison.  
The moment she shut the door, my phone started ringing, it was Cook.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Alright Princess? Coming out?" I looked at the clock.  
"Yeah alright, where?" It was half 9 and mum wouldn't want me to, but I didn't really care.  
"Freddie's got this shed, look out the window." I walked to the window and he was standing accross the road waving at me.  
"Haha! Aw, okay just give me 5 minutes to put something decent on, who's going?"  
"Everyone!"  
"Alright I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone. I creeped into my bedroom where Rani was sleeping and I just grabbed a top from the box of clothes, I grabbed my make up bag and went into the bathroom to change and put my make up on. It wasn't too cold outside so I just had a denim jacket on.  
"Hiya gorgeous." Cook said as I walked closer to him. He took me by the waist and snogged me, it was beginning to become a regular thing with us.  
"Cook, are we..." I hesitated.  
"Together?" He finished my sentance for me. "Hope so, 'cuz I really like you Sky." I smiled at him and put my arms round his neck and kissed him again, he picked me up and spun me round. I did really like Cook, but I also really liked Emily. I thought about what she said about me staying out of relationships until I knew what I wanted, but then I thought about what she said in the morning, and I decided to stay with Cook. We walked hand in hand to Freddies house and just walked straight into his garden where his shed was, we started snogging again and the door to the shed swung open and Freddie stood there.  
"Woah slow down tiger!" He had a half empty beer in his hand, I could tell he was a bit drunk. We went inside and Effy, Panda, Thomas and JJ were there.  
"Hi guys." I said awkwardly. They all greeted me. Cook sat down on a big old chair and pulled me onto his lap we kissed more and he had his hand on my bum, he lightly squeezed. We must have been kissing for ages. There was beers on the table so I picked one up.  
"May I?" I asked Freddie.  
"Go for it." He said and he turned up the music, I downed half the bottle and started kissing Cook more, after a while he got up and started to dance, I stayed on the chair drinking my beer. He was smoking a spliff and he gave me some, then he gave more and by then I just had my own one, I drank 2 more bottles of beer and it was only half 10, Emily and Katie came and at first it was a bit awkward but then I started to dance with Cook and I forgot she was there. Cook and I kissed even more. Freddie and Effy stared snogging too, and then Pandora and Thomas, Katie, Emily and JJ just sat around looking bored. I was having a good time though, and for some reason I was trying to make Emily jealous. Naomi showed up and Emily and her started dancing and kissing like me and Cook so I took a big step and let Cook take me outside and behind the shed on this bench. I was sitting on his lap with my legs around him and I let him finger me while we snogged. In between kisses he spoke.  
"I've got protection if you want to." he said.  
"Fuck it let's do it." he picked me up and we walked towards the shed again, he put me down and went inside for a second, he came out witht he keys to Freddie's house. No one was in so we went into Freddie's room and snogged for ages. I was nervouse but excited and I trusted Cook. We broke our kiss so he could take my top off, I took his. He undid my bra and we leant back onto the bed. He was on his knees with his legs either side of me, he unbuttoned his jeans and we started kissing again, he some how managed to get the condom on while we were kissing and I barely noticed. The zip was still done up on his jeans so I slowly pulled it down while he stroked my hard nipples. He was gorgeous. He pulled my jeans off of me stuck his hands in my pants again, he used his thumb on my clit while he stroked his fingers around my vagina, he tortured me before putting three fingers inside me, starting slow then speeding up. I pulled his jeans down and let his huge hard dick go inside of me. He thrusted back and forth hitting my g-spot everytime. He was fantastic. My legs were up in the air and I was sweating all over, so was he. We started to kiss more and pushed him onto his back, I kissed down his body and I tossed him off, I got lower and I gave him a blow job. I could tell he loved it by his moaning. We started fucking again and I was on top this time. He was excellent.  
"You're fucking beautiful Sky." I loved the way he said my name.  
"You too." We lay naked together for a while and then we got dressed and went back to the shed. Freddie and Effy were there on their own just talking.  
"Alright I'm off, you were fantastic." We snogged again and he left me standing in front of Effy and Freddie.


End file.
